Cas my savior
by Lolaissad
Summary: When she goes to see her long lost brothers, she finds a love she never expected.
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone, so this is gonna be my first Spn fan fiction! Tbh I don't really like Spn THAT much and I've on seem some seasons but Jared and Jensen are SSSSOOOOO fucking hot! I cant wait to see where this takes me and PLZ be nice -Lola!

Hi my name is Hermione Valiecent Winchester and I am Sam Dean And Adams little sis. I have had a lot of bfs because well I guess I'm pretty attracive. I have long yellow (not blond yellow cuz I die it) hair that goes down to my waist and it is naturally straight but I curl it cuz curls are sexy. I usually wear LOTS of black eyeshadow and REALLY light lipstick because countrasting colors look SUPER HOT! I wear a lot of sweatshirts and leggings cuz they are comfortable ok. I have a slim waist because I corset but I am NOT a goth. A lot of people say like I like look like a mixture of Mylifeaseva and Kalel Cullen but I hate when people say dat because she is a LITTLE BITCH WHO BROKE ANTHONYS HEART I HOPE YOURE HEART GETS PULLED OUT YOU FUCKING FAKE ASS VLOGGER BITCH! In case you can't tell I love youtubers soo much ( except kalel ok like lol)!. I have my own vlogging Chanel and I call it Beautygamer. Any way I was raised w/Adam so I didn't know Sam or Dean. Until they came to get hum but now he is trapped in the fire cage in hell. Son now I'm on my epic quest to get my revenge on my brothers.

First step was to apparate Cas so I could bound him and torture him.i painted a pentagram on the ground and screamed "Queusta romana radio getrio Cassio!" I than burned a picture of myself cuz that is how you summon Angels. Suddenly a man with a trench coat came flying outs nowhere! It was Cas! "Hello who are you." Said Cas in a tone. I shrieked out in surprise. "SHUT THE FLYING FUCK UP I AM HERMIONE WINCHESTER YOU STUPIDWIT!" I screamed. I quickly grabbed my ak47 and shut his nee but he didn't die cuz Angels can't die. He tried to run at me but the pentagon shut him inside. "I need your to take me to my brothers." I said. Cass gasped and stared at me in shock.

Ok so that was it! Please say u like it or I won't continue!


	2. Chapter 2

I Know I have not been on in like a month nth but that was because I needed someone 2 help and I was sad but no one wanted to so FINE ILL DO IT MYSELF! Also someone was MEAN!n Anyway here is s chapter 2

After I said that cas gasped and stared at me sadly. He looked really depressed but he knew if he didn't apparate w/ me to there house I wouldD shoot him and he would die and so he apparate do me to da bomb shelter . The door was locked so I took my ak47 and shot door down. Inside Sam and Dean were watching pitch perfect. I really wanted 2 watch with them cause that is such a good movie but they put my brother inside the fire cage so i condnt.

"Why the fuck did u put my brother in the fire cage!" I screamed angrily. My long yellow here spun around me as I shot the ceiling of the bomb shelter a lot of times with my ak47 until I ran out of ammo.

Who are the hell are you?" Sam asked me.

"I'm your FUCKING SISTER you bitches!" I said.

"Are u Adams sister?" Sam questioned me.

"Yah and I'm mad at u 2 stupid shitwads." I told them

"What is your name." Dean asked me.

Hermione i replied

"Well Hermione we r sorry we just neeEd to so Abbadon would go back in the fire cage w/ Adam ." Dean said 2 me.

I kind of didn't believe him so I was like "why u need 2 put Abbadon back in the fire cage"

"So the darkness wouldn't eat the worlds" Sam jumped in.

"Oh ok I think I read about that on wiki." I replied " Is there anyway we could get Adam again?"

"Hmm yes I think croley could help us out." Sam and Dean said. "But we r gonna Finish watching Pitch perfect first." "Oh ok Can i watch w/ u beotches?" I asked.

"Yes" they both said.

"Oh yeah and cas sorry 4 shooting you." He looked all sexy standing there bleeding.

"Yeah it's ok that happens sometimes. Just don't fucking do it again. I'll watch pitch perfect w/ you guys."

We watched pitch perfect and afterwards it was nighttime so I was like "can I sleep with you guys," ( Lol not like that.) and they said yes but they only had one extra bedroom and cas needed 2 stay 2.

"We can share it won't matter." I said and Cas said the same thing so we did that.

When we got 2 the bedroom I put on my pink pajamas that said "I heart youtubers" on the front . Me and Cas climbed into bed. We started talking and it turns out he loves youtubers too! I told him to check out my YouTube channel. He said he would. I asked him if he like that mediocre stupid VEGAN Kalel and he laughed.

"No I hate that little cunt." He said angrily. I smiled at him. Someone else FINALLY got it!, I asked him what his favorite bands were and he said Panic! At the disco and the luminescent and they are my favorite bands to! then i took of my makeup, brushed my hair, and put on my pink sexy corset. We then both went too sleep.


End file.
